


an ache i still remember

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post Timeskip, but like not rly idk.., established sakuatsu, it was in the past tho, it’s sad i guess??, unrequited AtsuKita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: there’s a ghost of a memory lingering behind atsumu’s ribs.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	an ache i still remember

**Author's Note:**

> title from somebody that i used to know by gotye!
> 
> originally posted on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/KIYOOMlGF) :)

there’s a ghost of a memory lingering behind atsumu’s ribs. 

it pulls at him, twists him up like vines around his lungs and he feels sick at the thought because it feels so close to a forgotten truth. 

he doesn’t understand why he feels both longing and emptiness when he sees a head of pale hair tipped with dark gray while he’s strolling through the farmer’s market on a sunday. 

atsumu doesn’t approach the man, why should he? it was only a fleeting thoughts, a few seconds of feeling before it faded again, but it still itched at him. 

what would he even say if he did approach him?  _i feel like i could’ve known you, could’ve loved you in a past life?_

no. you don’t approach strangers on a whim because the breeze blows through you the wrong way, not on a sunny day in september when you’re at the farmer’s market with your husband. 

the pale haired stranger glances up from the sacks of rice stacked neatly in front of him and briefly makes eye contact with atsumu. 

atsumu is already paying close enough attention to notice the way the man’s eyes widen just a fraction, before darting away again, back to where his hands are busy scribbling in a pocket-sized notebook. 

_strange_ , atsumu thinks, still watching the man curiously. he snaps out of it when his partner speaks. 

“‘tsumu, you okay?” kiyoomi tugs gently on his husband’s hand, noticing that he’d stopped walking, “we’re blocking the path.”

atsumu blinks, nods and shakes his head with a chuckle as if shaking his odd thoughts away, brushing off the momentary flash of  _something_ that he felt.

“i’m alright, omi, just thinking,” atsumu grips kiyoomi’s hand a little tighter, seeking comfort in the cool feeling of kiyoomi’s wedding band against his fingers as they continue strolling through the market. 

**Author's Note:**

> just in case it wasnt clear: atsumu got hanahaki in hs when he was in love w kita and ultimately decided to get the surgery to remove the flowers, erasing kita from his memories!!
> 
> hope u enjoyed<3


End file.
